


So, You'll Be Joining Us?

by helloyesIamtrash



Series: Inked at Midnight [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, I love them all, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Soulmate Tattoos, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, a lot of fluff, actual mom sugawara koushi, actual mom yamaguchi tadashi, baktweek, bokuakaakurotsukki week, mario kart racing, third gym babes, tsukishima centric, tsukki needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloyesIamtrash/pseuds/helloyesIamtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though no one knows how or why, at midnight on a person’s 16th birthday, they get writing on their wrist, almost like a tattoo. This writing, whatever it says, has something to do with your soulmate. It’s usually something like the first thing they say to you after it appears, or an inside joke you two will have, maybe a phrase they say a lot. Simply a push in the right direction, fate’s little nudge-nudge wink-wink about what future you have in store. This is the story of how Tsukishima Kei got three soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, You'll Be Joining Us?

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW IT'S LATE BUT HAPPY BAKT WEEK  
> THIS IS FOR THE SOULMATE PROMPT I'M LATE I'M S O R R Y

Let it be known that ever since 5-year-old Kei heard some adult mention the word ‘soulmates’ at the park one day when some older kid was squealing to his friend about how his big sister got a tattoo of some sort, he was not too fond of the idea. 

Therefore, since the universe had always conspired against Kei, it said ‘Well shit, you don’t think that a soulmate will lie in your future? Fuck it, then! Let’s give you not one, not two, but three soulmates! Suck it!’. 

Those exact words, probably. 

Getting off topic, though, as this all started on the night of his sixteenth birthday. 

His mother, brother, and Yamaguchi had been more excited than he was for the whole day, jumping about and smiling about how ‘Today was the day,’ as if it was more than just his birthday, and more so that it was the beginning of his new life. Kei wasn’t nearly as dramatic. His expectations were very, very low for his birthday. After all, finding Yamaguchi (i.e. someone who could put up with him) was one in a million already, what with his cold attitude and hated of meeting new people. So, how on earth would he even meet his soulmate, much less have one? If he was lucky, he supposed, he could get a green one for Yamaguchi - that wouldn’t be too bad, but he would feel guilty. His freckled friend was definitely a closet romantic, and Kei couldn’t deliver on that. 

So, that night he went to bed with a clean conscious. He didn’t stay up until midnight to watch any ‘tattoos’ appear. He expected to wake up with pale, uninked wrists in the morning, maybe with hints of a green platonic tattoo if he was lucky. 

When he woke up, he took his time, snuggling once again into his blankets for another half an hour before actually getting up. He sleepily felt around for his glasses that were resting on the bedside table, putting them on and blinking drowsily as the word sharpened into focus. Kei got out of the warm confines of his sheets and went to retrieve his school uniform. He wouldn’t have even bothered to look at his wrist, really. If his eyes hadn’t betrayed him and caught a glimpse of red. 

And gold. 

And hazel. 

What? 

Kei’s eyes suddenly snapped to his wrist, his eyes widening to a comically large size. Lying there innocently on his wrist, mocking him, were three tattoos. Kei blinked rapidly. Nope, they were still there. Panic set in his bones - they didn’t cover this in school, what did this mean? He sure as hell didn’t know. Then he actually read them, scoffing at the first two. The golden one reflected off of the morning sun vibrantly, its message reading ‘Oya Oya?’. The red one was clearly paired with it, its bold lettering reading ‘Oya Oya Oya~’. Those two would be a handful, the blonde could already tell. The other one, though, was in a pretty hazel, saying ‘Sorry about them. Will you be joining us?’. He liked this one better. 

But what did that last one mean by all of them? Originally, Kei thought that he had three possible people he could be soulmates with, but the way they were each worded made it seem like they would all meet at the same time? Together? Would that be possible, to have a relationship with four people. 

“It’s called polyamory.” Said an unshockingly familiar voice behind him, and yet Kei jolted as he turned around quickly, hiding his wrist protectively from his brother. 

“Isn’t that the multiple marriage thing from those stupidly over dramatic reality TV shows you and mom like to watch?” Kei scoffed, though he was secretly curious. 

“No, that’s polygamy, and they play that up for drama in the shows,” Akiteru replied helpfully. “Polyamory is wanting and/or being in a relationship with more than one person. It’s completely healthy as long as proper communication happens between all parties, especially if they’re all soulmates. It’s pretty rare, so they don’t touch on it much in school, if at all, right?” The younger sibling shook his head. “Well, it’s completely normal… Can I see them?” 

“... Fine.” Kei allowed, holding out his wrist to let Akiteru examine his new tattoos. The older boy hesitantly took his wrist and looked at the words, smiling to himself before looking up at his younger brother. 

“Are you doing alright?” Akiteru asked quietly, and Kei recoiled. 

“What are you implying?” Kei snapped quickly, a small part of his mind wondering how he got so defensive so quickly over people he hasn’t even met yet. Akiteru held up his hands in surrender. 

“Nothing, it’s just a shock to have a soulmate in general, much less three,” Akiteru clarified, and the younger Tsukishima allowed himself to relax slightly, but his brother had hit the nail on the head. He was still processing the news, currently, and it was terrifying. Kei shrugged in response, and the elder sibling sighed. “Well, my door’s always open if you want to talk about it, okay?” Akiteru started to walk out the door. 

“... Thanks.” Kei said right as his brother was about to leave, putting a small smile on his brother’s face. 

“Anytime, Kei. Don’t be a stranger.” Akiteru replied happily as he left. 

After that, the only other people who knew about his multiple tattoos was his mother (because she deserved to know and he wouldn’t have been able to hide it from her), Yamaguchi (because why wouldn’t he tell him?), and surprisingly, Suga. The team mom had seen his tattoos a few days after he had gotten them. Kei wasn’t too great at hiding them yet, and Suga had glanced at the three scripts on his wrist when his wristbands had slipped in the locker room. They had a short conversation about how the vice captain was completely fine with it and wouldn’t tell the team unless he wanted him too. It looked like he wanted to ask more questions, but the blonde was clearly uncomfortable, so he let it drop. In all honesty, Kei was glad that Suga was the one to see them - he knew the silver-haired setter wouldn’t spill the beans. His own mother had originally complained about having more mouths to feed over Christmas dinner, but they all knew she was joking, as she made a pointedly long ‘I’ll love you no matter what’ speech. Yamaguchi was as surprised and confused as Kei was, but fully supportive as well. They looked the terms up together, researching about healthy polyamorous relationships. He couldn’t have asked for a better friend. 

“It takes a village to raise a Tsukki, so of course it takes three soulmates for him to open up.” Yamaguchi giggled to Kei’s mother later, who was snickering as well. 

Other than the three exceptions, he made it a point to cover his wrist at all times. It wasn’t too uncommon, anyway - some people’s tattoos had swears, so they had to cover them up in school or work environments. Some considered it to be a private matter, so they covered it up because they wanted to. Some people just don’t want others to know that they don’t have a tattoo, so they cover their wrist. Whatever people assumed, Kei didn’t care much until the volleyball team began to pry. It began soon after Hinata found out that he and Kageyama were soulmates and he got curious about the rest of the team. He had ‘oohed’ and ‘ahhed’ over everyone’s tattoos, and made a lot of remarks about how weird it was that everyone so far has met their soulmate because of volleyball (the fact that they were all varying shades of gay except for maybe Tanaka didn’t seem to phase the small orange ball of energy at all). Then, he finally asked Kei and Yamaguchi about their tattoos. 

“Tsukishima-kun! Yamaguchi! Let me see your tattoos!” Hinata had demanded one day after practice, his face puffed in determination. 

“Ah! Here’s mine.” Yamaguchi said pleasantly, subtly moving to wedge himself in the space between the smaller first year and Kei. Holding out his wrist, his was in a light pink, neat handwriting saying ‘I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to bump into you!’.

“Gwah! So pretty, Yamaguchi! I bet they’re really cute!” Hinata crowed happily before his gaze zeroed in on Kei. 

“Why would I show you my wrist?” Kei said haughtily, but inside, he was midlly panicking, shoving his hands in his pockets for extra protection. 

“I was just curious!” Hinata muttered defensively, eyeing the blonde boy warily.

“Tsukki isn’t really that comfortable showing others, Hinata, sorry!” Yamaguchi reassured, coming to Kei’s rescue. 

“Oh,” Hinata said, taken aback slightly before turning to Kei. “You could have just said so, that’s fine! Kenma doesn’t want to show his, either.” He vaguely remembered the bottle blonde from Nekoma, but not much else - there was a boy with a terrible bedhead that he remembered very clearly for some odd reason, but he didn’t speak to any of them, so he couldn’t think about much. However, it was nice to know that someone around his age did something similar. Kei nodded, and with that, Yamaguchi and Kei started to walk back on their usual route. 

“You okay?” Yamaguchi asked suddenly, branching off from their conversation about the upcoming English test. 

“Fine.” Kei said blandly, knowing that his friend was talking about the incident with Hinata from earlier. 

“Do you think you’ll tell the team?” The freckled boy continued, and the middle blocker genuinely didn’t know. On one hand, the team will probably find out eventually, as they can’t help but butt their heads into other people’s business. On the other hand, he’s afraid of how they’ll react, since they’re the closest things he’s had to friends other than Yamaguchi. 

“If they find out, I’ll tell them. If I meet my soulmates, I’ll tell them. If not, then I don’t think so.” Kei decided, and Yamaguchi nodded. 

“It’s your choice, Tsukki.” He said simply, and they continued walking back. 

That got him to thinking, though, did he even want to meet his soulmates? Sure, he was curious about who the universe dictated as perfect for him, but he wasn’t expecting to have anyone at all. Kei knew that he was a prickly person, and it was hard to get him to open up. It was hard for even Yamaguchi sometimes, and they’ve known each other for so long. He didn’t think that someone would want to and could put in the effort to break him out of his shell, much less three people. 

He wasn’t worth the effort. 

But maybe his soulmates thought he was? The thought was strange and confusing to him, very much foreign. He didn’t know what he would do, when he’d meet them. 

(So, of course the universe decided to speed up the process.) 

Some weeks later, at the training camp, Kei was patting himself on the back for keeping interactions far and few in between, but something had been bothering him for the longest time. It was a conversation he had overheard between Suga and the dynamic duo. 

“Bokuto-senpai is so cool!” Hinata had exclaimed to Kageyama, who was nodding seriously. 

“Akaashi is a good setter, as well. They work very, very well together.” Suga had added as he walked over, his tone implying something. 

“What do you mean?” Hinata asked, taking the bait curiously. 

“Well, they’re soulmates, technically.” Suga said vaguely, a twinkle in his eye that Kei didn’t trust for anything. 

“Technically?” Kageyama asked, now interested. 

“Well, technically they have two other soulmates. One of them is Kuroo, from Nekoma,” Suga said, pointing out the bedheaded Captain. “And they haven’t met the last one, yet, according to Akaashi.” Turning subtly, Suga looked at Kei pointedly before returning his gaze back to the two first years. The blonde felt his blood run cold. In a fuzzy corner of his mind, he could hear shrimpy making his sound effects of awe, but that all blurred out as he stared at the three boys. Kuroo. Bokuto. Akaashi. He looked at his covered wrist for a moment before going to get some water, not feeling a pair of curious hazel eyes fall on his retreating figure. 

“Sugawara-san? Sawamura-san? Do you think we could borrow your blonde first year for some blocking practice before dinner?” The Nekoma captain asked, his soulmates behind him. 

“Sure, I don’t see why not.” Daichi said, but Suga looked at the three warily. 

“I’ll go and ask him.” Suga muttered before dashing off. 

“Suga-san?” Kei heard Yamaguchi ask as he turned to see the silver-haired third year jog up to them, looking at the two with uncertainty before he addressed Kei. 

“Does he know?” Suga asked quickly, and Kei warily nodded, knowing the unspoken topic that Suga meant. 

“He does.” Kei stated. Yamaguchi walked closer, hesitant but protective in stance. 

“Some of your upperclassmen wanted you to practice blocking with them before dinner,” Suga said slowly. “I didn’t tell them anything, they just came up and asked to borrow you.” 

“Which ones?” Yamaguchi asked, and Kei felt his breaths grow shorter. 

“Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou, and Akaashi Keiji,” Suga replied reluctantly, adding on quickly. “I can tell them no, if you want.” Kei opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. 

“I’ll talk to him about it, give us some time,” Yamaguchi murmured quietly to Suga, who nodded and left. “Tsukki?” 

“I-I don’t know.” He said softly, vulnerably, and Yamaguchi sucked in a quiet breath. 

“Tsukki, listen to me. I know you’re scared, and that’s completely understandable. They might not even be your soulmates, but it’s worth a try. You need to think about three things, though. One, will you regret not talking to them later in life if you never see them again?” He asked, and Kei nodded. The blonde wouldn’t necessarily regret it, but it would always be that ‘what if’ that he would always come back to. “Two, do you think that it’s fair to them if they don’t meet you?” Kei shook his head. They deserved to meet him, at least, he supposed. “Three, I think that right now, they’re as nervous as you are. There must be a reason they called you in specific down, so I think one of them at least must have a suspicion. They must be feeling something similar. You’re not alone, and if they are your soulmates, then you will never be after that.” Kei was silent for a minute, but he then pulled his friend into a hug. 

“Thanks, Tadashi.” Kei murmured softly, and Yamaguchi smiled.

“Anytime, Tsukki! So, will you go? I can wait outside the gym if you want.” The freckled boy offered, but the taller boy shook his head. 

“I’ll go, but I want to go on my own.” Kei said nonchalantly, even though his heart was in his throat as he realized what he just agreed to. They both jogged back to Suga, who was watching them expectantly.

“I’ll go.” Kei told Suga, whose face lit up in response. 

“Great! I’ll go and tell them.” Suga said happily, patting Kei’s shoulder as he went off. 

“He agreed!” Suga reported happily as he rejoined the group of boys. The Nekoma and Fukurodani captains started to whoop something about having a cute tsundere kouhai under their wing, but Keiji had a look in his eye... Curiosity? Hope? Suga couldn’t tell. 

“Thank you, Suga-san. You don’t know how much I appreciate it.” Keiji thanked softly, his eyes conveying a greater meaning as both setters made eye contact. ‘So that’s how it is,’ Suga thought. 

“It’s no problem. Treat him well.” Suga replied simply, his eyes trained on the younger boy’s own. He nodded in a professional manner. 

“I wouldn’t dream of doing otherwise.” Keiji reassured, and Suga smiled, satisfied. 

“C’mon, Daichi, we should leave them to their game.” Suga said to his soulmate, who in turn smiled sappily at the silver-haired boy. 

“See you all when we verse you!” Daichi waved goodbye, leaving the other three boys behind. 

“Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi! Why did you want to practice with blondie again?” Koutarou asked curiously as he slung an arm around one of his soulmates. 

“I mean, we were going to suggest it anyway, he has good potential, but…” Tetsurou trailed off as he added onto Koutarou’s statement, his arm snaking around Keiji’s middle. No one ever gave these two enough credit - they could be both affectionate and mischievous, as now Keiji couldn’t wiggle free. 

“A hunch, I suppose.” Keiji said with a sigh, and it was technically true. 

“Okay! Will you toss to me now? I need to be ready!” Koutarou crowed, Keiji’s answer apparently being good enough for the loud captain. Keiji nodded, and with a whoop, Koutarou went to go and get a volleyball. 

“A hunch?” Tetsurou said with a raised eyebrow, looking down at his soulmate suspiciously. 

“I want to test something out, no need to worry, Tetsurou.” Keiji reassured, and once again, it was technically true. Tetsurou looked at him for a little bit more before sighing and releasing his grip on the younger boy. 

“Must be a hell of a test if you’re using my first name to distract me, but I’ll let it go. See you before dinner, babe.” Tetsurou said, letting go of Keiji’s waist as he jogged back to his own team. As Keiji was about to head back to his more owl-ish soulmate, he stopped - he felt someone looking at him. Turning towards the general direction of the feeling, his hazel eyes found a pair of honey-brown ones, staring at him unabashed. 

Keiji felt it again. 

There was something about that first year that Keiji couldn’t put his finger on. Maybe it was the way he carried himself. Maybe it was the standoffish aura surrounding him. That’s what the second-year setter had originally thought. But as the camp continued and he snuck glances, he realized the same chill ran down his spine each time his gaze fell upon the blonde middle blocker - the same chill that he had felt on the night of his sixteenth birthday. The blonde boy covered up his wrists, too - large parts of them, so it was a definite possibility. 

Now that those eyes fell on his own, Keiji felt it come back at full force, and judging by how the middle blocker’s features shifted slightly in surprise, he probably felt the same chill just now. They both kept eye contact for a small amount of time, though it could have been centuries, if you asked either of them. It wasn’t really a contest, nor was it a display of dominance to continue this. It was kept more out of interest and curiosity, to try to get know each other before even speaking. This was cut off, however, by both of them needing to return to their respective teams, though they shared one last glance, its meaning clear to both parties. 

‘Until next time.’ 

It was after their last match of the day and an hour or so before dinner that Kei felt like throwing up, which honestly should be enough to award him a medal. Soulmates usually don’t know when they’re going to meet, maybe get a hint from their tattoo if they’re lucky. They did not have a time and place set up by their vice captains so that they could ‘practice blocking’, if they were actually going to do that. His legs felt like lead as he trudged towards the third gym, the squeak of volleyball shoes and the thumping of the ball on limbs and wooden floors echoing for all to hear. They were there, and all of a sudden it felt all too real, that this was actually happening. A voice inside Kei’s head supplied the fact that they might not even be his soulmates. The other, more blunt voice supplied that the universe hates him, these guys play volleyball and, from what he could make out from across the gym, were unfairly attractive. Of course they’re his soulmates. 

Kei steeled his nerves and stood in the open doorway to the gym, observing the scene before him. Three boys were on the court, clearly in the zone, since they didn’t hear him enter. One of the boys had the most normal hair - black and silky-looking, even under the harsh gym lighting. He was setting the ball with a skilled precision, breathing hard as another one leaped up to spike it, his golden eyes shining as his palm hit the ball. This one had ridiculously dyed hair, spiked up at both ends and impossible to ignore. The ball zoomed to the other side of the net with such power and speed, Kei was almost impressed until the last boy jumped up with perfect timing, his wrists and hands positioned perfectly to block the ball and send it falling to the ground. His hair was similarly awful, though not as bad (since it wasn’t multiple colors), but it looked as if it had never seen a brush in years, possibly ever. The boy’s eyes were cat-like, shifting and mischievous; they shone with a smug pride when the sound of the ball meeting the floor resonated across the gym. 

The only word that could will itself into Kei’s mind was Elite. 

Then, the boy with the worst hair pivoted slightly and noticed Kei standing in the doorway, his eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree. 

“Oya Oya?” He said with a childish grin, and Kei felt a chill run down his spine. Soulmate. The other boy with less terrible hair followed his soulmate’s gaze onto Kei, and the grin was instantly mirrored. 

“Oya Oya Oya.” The cat-like one said, almost in response to the first voice, yet his eyes were trained solely on Kei as the two made their way over, the last boy following behind them silently, watching his actions carefully. 

“So you’re Tsukishima? Wow, you really are tall!” The worst-hair one exclaimed, seemingly not knowing the meaning of ‘personal space’ as he bounded up. 

“Ignore him. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, hottie extraordinaire, and this owl-fucker is Bokuto Kotarou. The pretty one is Akaashi Keiji.” Tetsurou introduced, gesturing to each of the boys respectively. Kei raised an eyebrow at the term used to describe Koutarou. 

“Hey! Why am I the owl-fucker, we agreed that both Akaashi and I are owls! And that would make you one, too, since we’re all dating!” Koutarou protested. 

“Sorry about them. Will you be joining us?” Keiji finally spoke as the other two argued in the background, addressing Kei for the first time in a quiet, melodic tone, his eyes scrutinizing Kei closely. Letting out a shaky, breath, Kei looks at all of them, then up at the sky. 

“Why do I always get the weird ones? I mean,” Kei said, talking more to himself, but it didn’t really matter at that point. “Your hair is shitty,” He said bluntly as he looked to Tetsurou, who immediately shut up and stared at Kei, no doubt because the words he just spoke were on his wrist. “Your hair is shittier.” He continued, his gaze shifting to Koutarou, whose eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. “And you seem perfectly normal, but you hang out with them, so that should be a feat within itself.” He turned, addressing Keiji, who had a fond, knowing smile on his face. 

“So you’ll be joining us?” Keiji stated once again, a flash of something in his hazel orbs. For once, Kei didn’t have a second thought about it. The chills down his spine, the merry idiots, the interesting path his future will hold. Looking at Tetsurou and Koutarou, who were looking at him like he was the goddamn sun, moon, and stars combined, he sighed and knew he at least had to give this (whatever ‘this’ was, anyway) a try. 

“I suppose I am.” Kei said in resignation, and Keiji gave him a small, hopeful smile while the other two let out a synchronized whoop in the background. 

“We got another pretty one!” Koutarou cheered, high-fiving Tetsurou. 

“Bro, of course we did! We’re the hottest, luckiest guys in this whole training camp!” Tetsurou proclaimed loudly, both boys looking at each other with stars in their eyes. 

“Bro… No. We’re the hottest, luckiest guys in the whole world!” Koutarou corrected, and Tetsurou put a hand on his heart. 

“Bro… You are my whole world.” Tetsurou said solemnly, looking at the owl-like boy with such conviction. 

“BRO!” Koutarou yelled, and the two tackle-hugged each other while Keiji and Kei were watching, in mild amusement and mild horror respectively. 

“Stab me.” Kei said in monotone as he glanced over at Keiji, whose mild amusement turned into small giggles, causing everyone to shut up and stare in awe. 

“Tsukishima… Whatever it is you just did, do it again. That was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” Tetsurou said seriously, and the two locked eyes, seemingly agreeing with the statement as Koutarou nodded in the background. Keiji simply stood there, looking slightly embarrassed and confused. 

“I don’t know how you deal with them on a daily basis. They’re so heteronormative, do they cancel each other out? I mean, really,” Kei drawled, insulting the two captains as a small tremors of laughter shook Keiji’s body. “They use the term ‘bro’ unironically. This is ridiculous. How do you do this? I mean, I suppose I’ll have to join you in this, since I assume it’s too late to back out now.” 

“Hey!” Koutarou squawked in the background, offended, but Tetsurou snorted as well, and Keiji was letting out small giggles again. 

“You’re right, though,” Tetsurou smirked, smoothly snaking one hand around Kei’s waist. “Too late to back out now.” 

“You’re stuck with us!” Koutarou cheered, mood suddenly bouncing back. 

“We’ve established that, yes,” Kei said, his tone unamused (but the light in his eyes said otherwise). “Now are we actually going to practice some blocking?” 

“Yeah! I can show you my spikes! ‘Kaashi, will you set for me so I can show him my spikes?” Koutarou exclaimed happily, quickly turning to Keiji with puppy dog eyes.

“Just don’t show off too much, Koutarou.” Keiji sighed, and with a whoop, Koutarou ran off to get a ball.

“Let’s see what you can do, and we’ll go from there, okay, Tsukishima?” Tetsurou smirked as he lightly jogged after Koutarou, the gleam in his eyes and the nonchalance in his tone a clear challenge if Kei had ever seen one.

“Right.” Kei said, accepting the challenge as he was about to follow the messy-haired boy off. However, he stopped when he felt a hand on his upper arm, looking down to see Keiji staring at him, a light smile on his face.

“Thank you for making us whole.” Keiji said softly, and Kei just about melted then and there. Both of them looked at the two other boys, who were getting pumped up as they retrieved the ball. They were practically puppies, playfully jumping around in excitement. Kei looked down at Keiji, who was looking at them with an indescribably fondness that Kei was starting to feel too, as he gazed upon them all with a warm feeling in his heart - completeness. 

He was finally complete. 

Epilogue: 

“Kei, I thought you loved me, please don’t do this!” Koutarou practically sobbed as the four of them sat on the couch. Kei tried not to focus on his boyfriends as he trudged on.

“C’mon, moonshine, you wouldn’t really-” Tetsurou laughed nervously, his eyes flicking from the blonde to Koutarou. 

“I can and will.” Kei said simply, strengthening his resolve. 

“Don’t, Kei!” Koutarou wailed, but it was too late. Kei pressed the button on the back of his Wii mote, sending a blue shell towards Koutarou’s first place Rosalina, spinning her out as he claimed first place for his own as he crossed the finish line. 

“Well done, Kei,” Keiji laminated, a small smile on his face as he returned from their kitchenette with popcorn. “That makes it 20-18, in our favor.” Ever since the four boys met, they started to save up for an apartment of their own, somewhere where they could see each other every day without relying on video chats and texting to close the distance between them. Finally, after Kei graduated from Karasuno, he was accepted into his dream college - the college that Keiji, Koutarou, and Tetsurou were currently attending. The three older boys had agreed that they would wait to live with each other until they could all live together, or else it wouldn’t be right. So, when they got the news, Koutarou was screeching, Tetsurou was grinning like an idiot, and Keiji had a watery smile. Now, more than half a year later, they were horribly domestic, citing mostly the Mario Kart Fridays. The first friday that Kei had while living with his soulmates, they had a huge Mario Kart tournament, but they only had two remotes, since the other two were lost in the move. To solve this, they drew straws and created teams of two (Koutarou and Tetsurou versus Kei and Keiji) to verse against each other, and the tradition began. Even after they bought two new remotes, they always split into their teams for the tournament. 

Working as teams, patterns quickly became present in the pairings. Keiji and Kei’s character always changed, though they seemed to be partial to Toad for reasons unknown. Koutarou and Tetsurou played as Bowser in the first few weeks, but always chose Rosalina after Week 6 when Kei pointed out that her hair was similar to Tetsurou’s, resulting in Koutarou nearly dying of laughter and Tetsurou changing characters in the blink of an eye. Kei liked to stay in the middle of the pack until opportunity came knocking, and his boyfriends have never seen him take less than third place. Keiji was always in first or closing in on first, and no one knows how. Koutarou swears he’s cheating somehow, even though they all know Keiji wouldn’t do that. Koutarou was an average player overall, varying in where he placed, but he had a ridiculous amount of luck with the items. If he didn’t get a golden mushroom or a Bullet Bill by the time he and Tetsurou finished a tournament, it was a rare occasion. Tetsurou was always careful, hogging the good items until the right moment where he passes the other team and takes the victory. It was never a dull friday night with all of them there.

“We were supposed to take it back today.” Tetsurou groaned, and Koutarou nodded sadly. 

“We still can! There’s always next week!” Koutarou exclaimed, determined, and Tetsurou grinned, kissing him on the cheek. 

“You all are disgusting.” Kei rolled his eyes as Keiji sat down next to him, laying his head on the blonde’s shoulder. Kei hummed happily, and Koutarou pouted. 

“Hypocrite.” Koutarou huffed. 

“Now, Kei’s just jealous. We should all go to bed soon anyway, it’s late.” Tetsurou said, shifting and resting his head in Kei’s lap, who scoffed. 

“It’s barely ten, who are you and what have you done with Tetsurou?” The blonde demanded, and the cat-like boy only grinned. 

“I just want to cuddle with my favorite blonde!” Tetsurou replied, a cheeky grin on his face as said blonde turned a light shade of pink and flicked his head in retaliation. 

“I’m telling Kenma.” Kei muttered, but he couldn’t hide the affection in his tone. 

Koutarou bounced over as well, getting up and kissing Kei’s cheek before sitting down on the opposite side of the couch and wrapping his arms around Keiji. They all sat together, squished like sardines but extremely pleased with themselves as they nodded off. 

An hour or so later, Kei sleepily glanced at his sleeping soulmates, and thought back to those days where he was unsure if he wanted to meet his soulmates, when he thought he wasn’t good enough and not worth the effort. He thought back to the day when he met his three soulmates, deciding to give it a try. He thought about now, how they were all horrible domestic and how Kei wouldn’t trade this for anything else in the world. 

“I love you all.” Kei whispered quietly as he nodded off into slumber, and sleepy smiles found their way onto each of their faces as they slept peacefully together, each dreaming about what their future will be, together.

**Author's Note:**

> These fucking dorks I love the m  
> Options!  
> A) Kenhina (platonic, not started)  
> B) Asanoya (on hold)  
> C) BoKuroo (finished)  
> D) Iwaoimatsuhana (not started)  
> E) Other, hit me up!!!!  
> As always, hope you enjoyed!  
> AND IF YOU HAVE FANART OR WANT TO TALK TO ME HIT ME THE HICKITY HECK UP ON TUMBLR @decadentcandyeagle
> 
> (Note: I won't be doing any Shiratorizawa ships until season three, when I know their characters better. Sorry! <3)


End file.
